Wolves and Ancestors and School boys,Oh my!
by xcurlyinuyashax
Summary: Inuyasha is having some problems in his so called “love life” considering he doesn’t have a single romantic bone in his body. and it looks like hes going to need a bit of advice...full summary inside
1. School Boys

Hi I decided to start this new story that I thought of, but don't worry I'm still going on with "The Shikon jewel and Inuyasha's feelings" but I guess I'm having a lil bit of a writers block with that story anyway this is a very cute story and I hope you all like it.

……………………………………………

Summary:

_Inuyasha is having some problems in his so called "love life" considering he doesn't have a single romantic bone in his body. I mean just how many boys have fallen for Kagome? As his jealousy boils it looks like he's going to need a bit of advice from a certain monk who knows the right stuff…or does he?_

…………………………………………………..

Chapter 1

School Boys

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kagome?...Kagome?" a small pointed finger poked at a slumping shoulder.

"urrrr….uh W-WHA IS IT? A DEMON?" Kagome's head snapped up like a rubber band.

"Huh?...Kagome t-there's no demons…you musta had some weird dream sleepy head."

"Oh…heh heh, I'm sorry." Kagome rubbed her head a bit embarrassed and let out a sigh. She was really getting tired of falling asleep in class. She never had time to study so she had to stay up late into the night, it was pointless anyway, and she was so tired she couldn't concentrate. She doubted she was even going to make it out of high school.

"Uh…Sorry Yuka I gotta go." Kagome packed up her books and looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"Ooook…but I have a feeling a certain someone will be waiting."

"Huh?" Kagome piped "W-What do you mean?" Yuka merely snickered and waved her hand to brush it off as she walked off.

"What was she talking about?" Kagome said and as if her question was answered she heard a voice off in the distance.

"Hey! Kagome!" the red headed, handsome boy waved his hand as he ran through the crowds of the school yard, oh so gracefully like he did every time.

"Oh…Hi Hojo." Kagome smiled. Hojo had always had a huge crush on her but she hadn't noticed it until recently. Every girl in school was practically in love with him, he was cute, handsome, sweet, and so dense it was adorable. Obviously he had a lot of choices considering any girl would want to go with him but he stuck to Kagome like Ink on paper. She only really considered him as a friend though.

"I-Is there something I can do?" Kagome asked though Hojo never asked her for anything.

"Well…I just wanted to see you, you've been sick the past two weeks and It seems like I haven't seen you in so long." He said bluntly without a tint of red on his face. He certainly had no problem with being honest.

"Oh...I'm sorry, it has been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah...s-so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake front this Saturday, I heard there having a small festival with some fireworks to."

Kagome tapped her chin with her finger "Umm…this Saturday? Well I don't think I'm doing anything that day…sure I'd love to go."

"Great! So I'll meet you there at 4? D-do you need a ride?"

"Oh I think I can manage."

"Cool, see you Saturday!" He adjusted his bag on his shoulders and turned around "Oh and Kagome…."

"Hm?" she mumbled with that smile still on her face so he wouldn't worry.

"Thanks." He then walked off, the bright light from the sun making his red hair shine.

"Oh Hojo…your so sweet sometimes." He was defiantly much kinder than Inuyasha,she didn't see why she didn't go out with him more often but she still always found herself next to Inuyasha. Whether they were bickering about something silly or battling demons she still found herself sticking to him like Hojo stuck to her, like the ink on the paper.

'_I just hope Inuyasha doesn't follow me when I come back, or he'll totally get the wrong Idea…'_ Kagome looked up at the long stairway that led up to the Higurashi shrine She had walked up it so many times it didn't really tire her at all, like it would most people.

'_I'm sure all he'll do is start a fight with Hojo.'_

She finally made it to the top and took a short glance at the sacred tree as she did every time she went to the well house. She checked in her huge yellow backpack to make sure she had everything. She shoved the sliding door open with a grunt and pulled her bag over her shoulders. The weight through her off balance and she felt herself start to fall forward.

"Aaah!" she felt herself stop as her face buried into a soft red surface.

"You klutz" she snapped her head up to find Inuyasha holding her up by the shoulders.

"Oh! Inuyasha why are you here?"

"To get you stupid!" she snapped back a little harshly as she stood back up. He saw her start to loose balance again so he grabbed the over-sized bag and through it over his shoulder.

"Damn, why do you have to bring so much junk?" He glared at her but she seemed to not notice "what?"

"But Inuyasha…you **knew** I was coming back today, so why did you come?"

He grunted and blushed slightly but stuck his nose in the air to hide it.

"Cause….Y-you're ALWAYS late and when I don't come to get you, you take **forever!**"

"Well excuse me! Maybe I just won't pack all that ramen and goodies next time!"

"B-b-but…"

"Well you said you didn't want me to be late so I just won't pack it anymore it will save **so** much time."

"That ain't what I meant!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wa..."

"Inuyasha don't make me say it!"

He growled at the threat and huffed "You wouldn't dare."

Kagome stared daggers at him, but then it suddenly turned into a soft smile with a giggle. She turned around and propped her knee on the lip of the well.

"No, I wouldn't." she giggled and jumped into the well.

"Huh?" he stared at the empty well with a confused and dumbfounded look on his face. He suddenly saw his purple beads glow and he slammed to the ground, the huge yellow back pack crashing down on top of him.

……………………………………..

Well there is chapter one please review, cuz the story gets better and real cute…I hope. LOL, PLEZ O PLEZ O PLEZ O PLEZZZZ REVIEW DAMNIT! "BUUUUUUURRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" no idea why I just said that!

**STAYED TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!**


	2. Wolves

Well if you haven't read chapter 1 yet read it cuz so far I only got 31 hits and 0 reviews. SO PLEASE PEOPLE IF YA READ IT REVIEW IT, THAT'S ALL IM ASKIN!

Alright then…here's chapter 2…

……………………………………

Chapter 2

Wolves

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome lifted herself out of the well with a push and rested as she sat down on the edge.

"Phew..." she wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked up at the clear blue sky. She loved how fresh it smelt in the feudal era. Turning around she poked her head down the well to see if Inuyasha had come through yet.

It was still empty and she felt a little bit of guilt for doing what she did. He was always a jerk though and he deserved it.

Why couldn't he have said it like Hojo did?_ "Well…cause I wanted to see you."_ That would be enough to make her stomach flutter with butterflies. But NO he always had to make some rude snotty remark like "stupid!" or "'Cause you're so slow!" it kind of hurt her though she knew it was his way of saying he cared for her.

He never said those things to Kikyo and he always had such a solemn look on his face when he saw her.

She shook her head to try and rid the thoughts of the two.

"He'll come up eventually." She said turning back around with a stomp and walking towards Kaede's hut. She had only taken a few steps when a large whirl of wind stopped right it front of her. Dust flew everywhere and she covered her eyes with her sleeve to protect them.

When the dust and dirt finally clear she saw an all too familiar wolf demon standing in front of her with one hand on his hip.

"Oh…cough…Koga, it's you."

"Hey Kagome, I just wanted to check up on you, I smelled your scent so…"

"OH…thank you that's so nice."

"That mutt isn't around is he?"he said in his low gruffy voice.

"Inuyasha…ummm, I'm sure he'll be here soon." He smiled and took her hands in his.

"Good, because I wanted to give this." He let go of one of her hands and pulled out a huge pink flower.

"Oh! It's…beautiful! T-thank you Koga."

"Yeah well that mangy albino runt never treats you very nice so I thought it would make you feel better."

"That's so sweet." Her cheeks tinted a light pink. Inuyasha never gave her flowers he never even gave her a gift. But she couldn't complain, after all it's not like she was the love of his life. Koga had given her flowers once before but they looked more like weeds, apparently it was his first time ever giving someone a gift of affection, but he was always considerate and she liked that.

"Umm…did you want to go for a walk?" he asked blushing slightly.

"OVER **MY** DEAD BODY!" Shouted a voice from behind. Kagome groaned and her head lowered, she knew it was Inuyasha.

"I asked Kagome not you **mutt face**!" The hot tempered hanyou dropped the large yellow bag and stomped up to Koga, pushing Kagome's hand out of the wolf demons.

"Shut up you flee bitten wolf! You can take a walk by your own damn self!"he shouted showing his fangs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood between the bickering rivals.

"I should be able to take Kagome on a walk when I want to! She's MY woman!"

"For the last time she 'aint your woman!"

"Since when is that your decision?"

"Since forever!"

Kagome continued to stand between the two but apparently it was stopping anything.

'_Why do they always have to do this? Can't they just talk it out like normal men?...well technically there demons so I guess that's impossible.'_ Kagome sighed in defeat and stepped aside.

"Fine of you two want to fight go ahead I'm not gonna stop you."

"Huh?" they both said.

Kagome stood stern in her place and crossed her arms. Koga was the first to speak up after the long confusing silence.

"Hmph, I don't want to smell you're disgusting scent anyway MUTT!" Inuyasha growled he hated it when he called him that. Koga walked up to Kagome and took the pink flower that was still in her hand. He tucked I piece of her hair behind her ear and placed it on the side so it would stay.

"I'll see you later Kagome." He waved and then ran off forming another whirl wind around his body. Inuyasha growled until he was out of sight. He turned his head to find a blushing Kagome.

"Don't tell me you're keeping that stinking thing!"

"Inuyasha! It was a gift I can't just through it away." Kagome brushed it lightly with her fingers.

Inuyasha growled at the flower as if it was an actual person. He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air once again.

Kagome sighed "I don't see why you get so jealous Inuyasha, I've explained to you before I don't have any feelings for Koga." Inuyasha nearly choked and fell over. **Him? Jealous? Never**!

"I aint jealous wench!**" **He snapped balling his fist tight.

"Then what do you call what your doing now? Huh?" Inuyasha opened his mouth the yell something back but nothing came out because he didn't have an answer. He **was** jealous wasn't he, even if he was he would never say it aloud.

He huffed and started to walk back towards Kaede's. Kagome stood there for a second with her arms crossed watching him walk away. She noticed the huge back pack behind her and groaned. _'Maybe I shouldn't have packed so much; I never get to study anyway, even when I do bring my books along.'_ She grabbed firmly onto the straps and kneeled down trying to heave it onto her back. After about seven attempts that failed miserably, she finally gave up and kicked it.

'_I can do this! I don't need Inuyasha's help all the time.'_ She clenched both straps once more and used all her strength to pull. She finally got it onto her back but began to loose her balance just as before.

"Aaah….uuuurrrr….nnnngh." she tried once again to keep it on her back and keep her footing by hunching her back over._ 'See, I can do this!'_

"W-w-waaaaaaah!" she finally lost her balance and fell backward landing on top of the huge bag.

"Oooooh…"she whimpered "maybe I do need Inuyasha's help after all."

"Duh, did you really think you could lift that thing by yourself?"

"Huh?" she felt the bag behind her slip away and she dragged along with it. Her feet finally didn't touch the ground anymore and it was as if she was floating.

"Inuyasha, put me down I can do It." she kicked her feet in the air.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"NO. You can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

He finally put the bag down Kagome plopping down with it. He slipped the bag of her shoulders and put it on his.

"This thing is to damn heavy,** I'm** carrying it!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Huh?"

She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "…thanks." She smiled, it was the first nice thing he had done all day. It may not have been flowers but at least it was something to be grateful for.

Inuyasha gazed at her for a bit not responding but he had a dazed look in his eyes, he snapped his head up as if he had just come out of a trance.

"W-well you couldn't carry it, someone had to."

She walked up beside him and smiled. "How 'bout I make some Ramen when we get there? Hm?" she folded her arms behind her and swayed back and forth as if she was trying to dance a little.

"Uh…O-ok." _'So I guess she's not mad.'_

"But…Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor…."

"What?"

"Take out that stupid flower."

Kagome's smile snapped to a frown in an instant and Inuyasha could feel the air tense. Once again he had ruined the moment and said something completely wrong.

"SIT BOY!"

With the bag still on his back he slammed to the ground and was left in the same position as before as Kagome stomped angrily back to the village.

……………………………………..

Sweet got chapter 2 up in the same day!Trust me the humor comes in later. Ok now all ya'll need to do is review k? come on people! Is it that hard here ill show ya how…

1. read the story

2. click that lil purple button below

3. type in complements and what you though about the story or chapter.

4. send the review! And WALLA!

That's not to hard is it now?

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3!**


	3. Ancestors

'YO HO HO, AND A BOTTLE OF RUM!" heh I love saying that….then again I love saying a lot of random things lol. Well I'm at least glad that this story was added to favorites 2 and got some reviews at least…sigh….I guess I'm just never goin to get what I want……OH HEY! BUT IF YA'LLS DON'T MIND, how bout checkin out my other stories!

The Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha's Feelings

Lullaby (One-shot)

Such a Lonely day.

Thanx a lot I would soooooooooooo appreciate it. Ok now enjoy……wait one last thing………………………………………..All the little children will be going to a place made entirely of spoons…..…..I like spoons .HAHAHAHIHIHIHIHOHOHOHOHO!!!

…..Ok ill shut up now………………….."HEY! Witch doctor, give us the magic word!"

Ya go "oo ee ee ah ah ching chang walla walla bing bang"

"ALRIGHT!"

……………………………………….

Chapter 3

Ancestors

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

"Rrrrrr……stupid Kagome……Rrrrrr…..Stupid flower……Rrrrrr, Stupid Koga!"

He mumbled and grumbled all the way back to the village. He stomped and pouted just like a little kid would when he didn't get the toy that he wanted from the store. His back was now hurting slightly after having the huge over-sized bag pin him to the ground twice. What did he do? Why was he always sat for something stupid like a flower? In his mind he never did anything wrong to make Kagome upset, but when he did realize it, it had to be something extremely bad.

Like the time Kagome saw Kikyo kiss him. He could tell she was hurt it was written all over her face. He didn't understand why she was upset, but he knew she was. For the first time in his life after that he felt Guilty, and actually apologized.

He was such a heartless punk before he met Kagome, she had somehow melted him into something else.

She was nothing but nice to him (well sometimes.) and he was jerk almost 24/7. Sometimes he really regretted it but he had such a big ego, he always passed it off with some smart remark.

He wondered why he was the way he was sometimes, perhaps he was just dense, yes that was the word "dense". To dense to realize Kagomes true feelings, or who she had feelings for? To dense to realize when he was being rude. To dense to know when to comfort Kagome when she was sad, too dense to even realize his own feelings.

He continued to stomp his way back to camp to show that he was still mad, even though he had cooled down a bit. Before the village had even come into sight he could smell that delicious juicy smell of Ramen. He licked his lips as he sniffed the air; it smelt almost as good as Kagome's scent.

He continued to sniff and enjoy the wonderful smell not even knowing that he was out of the woods and now in the village again. He sighed as he let his head down and opened his eyes, expecting to see the pot of Ramen In front of him. Instead he ended up smashing into a small Red-head boy the grunted as he hit the ground.

"owwww…..huh? Oh, Hello Inuyasha!"

He stared dumbly at the red head.

"Akitoki?"

"Why yes, I'm surprised you remember me my old friend."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Akitoki the ramens ready, why don't you help yourself…Oh hey Inuyasha." Kagome came out of the bamboo door with a long spoon in her hand, apparently for mixing the ramen.

"Rrrrr….Kagome-"

"Come on it's gonna get cold." She waved her hand and motioned both boys in, as she disappeared through the bamboo door again. They all sat around the small pitted fire including Kaede. Inuyasha continuously gave Akitoki cold glares.

"So Kagome why the hell is he here, anyway?" Inuyasha said after clenching his bowl of Ramen, strangely he had lost his apatite.

"Ummm…actually I'm not really sure, how did you end up here?"

"Well…I was just passing through you know, and I realized that the village you were in was close by so…"

"You just wanted to see Kagome didn't you?" Shippo snickered in his ear. He blushed, and started to slurp his ramen wildly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shippo chuckled slapping his palms to his knees. Inuyasha growled, as he gripped his bowl of Ramen tighter. He still remembered that night at Shoun Falls, when they had fought that group of demons Ninjas.

"_KAGOME I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" _he had shouted.

The words stung at his ears and he just wanted to rip them apart. He stared over at the red head as him and Kagome exchanged smiles and laughter. He started to growl even louder.

Unfortunatly a certain monk was close by and observed his motions. He suspected something was upsetting him, and it wasn't hard to guess what.

He tapped at Inuyasha's shoulder which only caused the grumpy Hanyou to whip his head around and growl more.

"No need to be jealous my friend, I'm sure Kagome's feelings are completely for you." Inuyasha faced snapped red not only from embarrassment but in anger. He clonked the monk on the head.

"Shutup! I ain't jealous! What makes you think that!?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed "Whenever Kagome is around a man that has feelings for her you get jealous." The earned him another knock on the head.

"I Do not!"

"Then how come you get so upset when Koga comes around." Miroku sneered.

"'Cause that damn flee bitten wolf stinks! I can't stand the sight of him! He makes me sick!" he spat back as if it was a yelling match.

Miroku sighed "Making excuses won't help Inuyasha." He folded his arms and shook his head.

"Who says I'm making excuses!" he balled his fists and waved them in Miroku's face practically. Kagome, Akitoki and the others were still on the other side if the room, giggling and talking still, totally ignoring the two bickering friends.

"Grrrrr…..will you Shut up you stupid monk! I don't need a lecher from you!" he stood up and went and plopped down next to Kagome who was still giggling with Akitoki.

'_Ugh, if you wouldn't act so Immature Inuyasha…'_ he sat there and grunted it was strange but he truly wanted to help his stubborn snot-nosed friend. I mean he surely new all the steps to taking over a woman's heart (cough) so why not put his talent to use and help his old pal. Whether he wanted it or not.

YES! From now on he would call himself the "**_Love monk!"_** He loved the name it made him laugh, and the fact of him giving Inuyasha advice according to his mushy little hidden feelings which he never expressed, made him laugh even harder. Of course he would keep this a complete secret from Sango and Kagome. It would be a man to man thing…or at least man to demon anyway.

Akitoki had decided to spend the night considering it was getting so late, and the sun had already set.

Inuyasha growled as he noticed that Akitoki had laid his futon next to Kagome's. Kagome didn't seem to notice, and while Akitoki was asking some question about an object from Kagome's time, Inuyasha Grabbed the edge of the futon and tugged it farther away from Kagome's. Just enough so no one would notice and to his taste of course.

Kagome turned around and stared at the futon. "Inuyasha……why is the futon on the **other** side of the room?"

Inuyasha blinked not giving the futon a single glance, as he sat, almost innocently on the floor between them.

"Keh! What are you talking about idiot, there the same as they were before." He huffed folding his arms. Maybe he had adjusted it a little too much to his taste.

Akitoki stared at the distant futon and appeared to be a little disappointment. He just wished he could sleep next to his lovely maiden just like he had that almost blissful night in the forest. The soft feel of Kagomes bare legs against his cheek was even more relaxing than a pillow and the beautiful sight of the sleeping damsel when he had awoken.

That was all he wished for, if for just one more night, he could awaken to the scene of his sleeping beauty. Though it seemed with her dog-demon friend around he would never get his wish.

He snapped from his thoughts as he received another glare of daggers and a low threatening growl from Inuyasha. He scooted over to his futon and climbed in. What was he so upset about? He was being so protective it seemed towards Kagome. Had he remembered what he said at the mountain that night? Then it hit him, hard.

KAGOME WAS NOT ALREADY ENGAGED TO THIS MAN WAS SHE!?!?

He froze on the spot, the fact of his lovely Kagome with such a horrible violent cruel creature! And why had she not told him!? Was it just not to hurt his feelings, make him feel unloved or forgotten. His heart sank, he could feel it drop and crush in his chest. He could feel the pain as it shattered into a million pieces.

No, he would not let his Kagome fall into such a terrible fate. Inuyasha was a fin and dandy friend, but HUSBAND?! She must have been forced to, against her own will! He had to save her; he could not let this happen! But…but how?

He thought as he rubbed his chin he found himself staring at his ring finger, and it snapped. Of course, it was perfect! He knew what he would do, but now the question was…when?

He fell asleep that night with smile on his face, the next morning he would think of a plan.

The maiden would be out of the beast hands and into his.

…………………………………………………

0o

Oh boy! Looks like trouble is a stirin'! What will Inuyasha do if Akitoki (blankity blankity blank) HA! Hee hee hee, you didn't think I was gonna tell you did you? Even though it's a bit obvious.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Lol get the love monk part it's like "love monkey" heh heh, I know I'm stupid, and it sounds really lame.

I hope you're all enjoying the story, hope it's not to cheesy or nothing but anyway…..

_**PEACE YA'LL, THE LOVE MONK IS OUT!**_

(even though I really couldn't be a monk cuz I'm a girl.)

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME YO!**_


	4. The Love Monk

Hooray for Hentai Doujinshi!!!!...Ahem…..uhhhhh not that I read it………….(silence)……………….damn why did I bring that up………..DONT THINK I'M SOME DIRTY GIRL NOW!...I uh……..just think the art is very good……………………………………………………………………..ANYWAY OFF THAT SUBJECT!

Anyway I hope you all know that I haven't been updating very often because of school and the schedule between my mom and dads house, so I'm sorry, not that many people read my stories anyway teardrop….I guess I'm just not that good, but oh well thanks to you who actually do review and read thank you so much! ……..I'm a looser I know BUT I CANT HELP IT, IT'S TO MUCH FUN!...not really….

Oh and when you see those dotted lines it kinda means its from another characters point of view.

……………………………………………

Chapter 4

The love monk

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luckily Inuyasha awoke before Kagome or anyone else, as he usually did. For he had unconsciously scooted closer to Kagome's futon in his sleep, he woke up, His face smack dab in front of Kagome's. His eyes widened and he jolted up, his cheeks still warm from her hot breath.

He crossed his arms and huffed as he shifted back into a sitting position. He glared at Akitoki's futon that somehow once again moved its way closer to Kagome's. He was beginning to dislike the wimpy red-head by the second. Why did he have to be so close to Kagome all the time? Why did a smile come to his face whenever her name was mentioned? Why did he act as if a silly cup of ramen was a feast from the gods?

Inuyasha never smiled when he said Kagomes name, it was nothing but a name, how could such a thing make someone so happy? Why was a small cup of noodles such a big thing?

'_Keh…he's just some suck -up.'_ Inuyasha thought, yeah, that was it he only was nice so he could get more food and get more of Kagome's kindness out of her. Not because he loved her, No……**not** because he loved her.

He got and walked outside leaving the thin bamboo door swaying behind him.

…….

Miroku woke up earlier than usual as well did Akitoki, they both wanted to start on there "plans."

Miroku actually felt a little excited, teasing and tossing Inuyasha like this would be **SO** much fun!!! He truly did want to help his poor love-struck friend but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little bit of entertainment in the process.

Noticing Inuyasha was not there he slipped out of the small hut. So he would have fresh morning air to think with. Maybe he could get Sango to help him without necessarily telling her about his fun little activity.

He paced back and forth, snickering at an Idea, but the shortly have shaking his head as if saying '_No that'll never work'._

"What are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha snorted in his usual snobby tone.

Miroku whirled around not realizing Inuyasha perched up in a tree not far from the hut.

"U-Umm….t-thinking! Just thinking." He let out a nervous laugh. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Thinking about what?"

Miroku panicked but tried to keep his casual laid-back face in place.

"I was just thinking of a way to repay my dear Sango for all the horrible and cruel things I have stowed upon her!" He cupped his hands on his cheeks as if blushing and twirled around dramatically.

Inuyasha gave him an awkward stare the kind that says _"What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"…and so you see that is all!" he twirled around one last time and stretched his arms out like 'TA-DAH!'

He gave Inuyasha an evil like glare "…and what are youuuu thinking about my friend?" he snickered.

"Keh! Nothing!"

"Whenever you go up in a tree and stare into nowhere for no particular reason, WE ALL know something is on your mind Inuyasha."

"AND BUISNESS OF THAT IS YOURS!" Inuyasha spat.

'_This is the perfect way to start my plan.'_ Miroku giggled in his mind. He swung his arms behind his back in a childish way, but he couldn't help it, he seemed to be acting quit playful lately.

"Oh Inuyasha, are you also thinking of a way to impress Kagome?" he said in a teasing tone. Miroku searched for Inuyasha's reaction.

"I-Impress? What do you mean Impress?"

"Haven't you ever tried to do anything nice for Kagome?"

Inuyasha stared at his feet perched upon the branch "What do you mean?" he asked though he had a small hunch what he meant, his cheeks tinted the slightest pink.

"Haven't you ever gone out of your way just to bring a simple smile to her face?"

Inuyasha blushed furiously! "IM NO PREVERT LIKE YOU!!!" he shouted.

Miroku sighed though he had been used to being called such "That's not what I meant Inuyasha." He assured.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" he snapped quickly. He wasn't liking this conversation at all.

Miroku sat at bottom of the tree, as he perched his staff upon his shoulder.

"Are you really that dense Inuyasha? You see how upset and depressed Kagome gets whenever…" he hoped Inuyasha wouldn't snap his neck for saying this. "…whenever you go off with Kikyo."

There was no response this time. No smart remark, No "KEH!", no threatening from his fist. He simply stayed quite.

" I mean, sure you have apologized a few times, but did you ever really do anything to truly make it up to her?"

There was still no answer. It seemed Inuyasha always got so serious whenever Kikyo was brought into a conversation.

"That flower that was in Kagome hair yesterday, that wasn't from you, was it?"

Miroku heard a small grunt from above him, but didn't look up.

"I saw much joy in Kagome when she returned Inuyasha. Don't you like to see Lady Kagome happy?"

There was a small silence before Inuyasha finally spoke "Of course I do." He said, trying not to make his voice to soft. He hated to admit that Miroku's lecture was getting to him.

"Lady Kagome…gives you so much kindness Inuyasha…b-but rarely…rarely do I see you give it to her in return." Miroku's voice lowered and got very deep.Inuyasha began to growl.

That wasn't true! He always let her go for those stupid little test, and they took way more rest stops then they should when they were traveling. Sure he called her few mean names, and quit frequently forgot to thank her for all the neat stuff she brought for him from his time, but SHE ALWAYS HAD TO 'SIT' HIM!!! Maybe if he learned to hold his tongue he wouldn't get sat so much but….well he really couldn't think of an excuse for that.

"Do you really think that is fair?" he frowned as he got even more serious "How can you expect Kagome to stay with you if you are going to treat her in such a way?"

Inuyasha finally snapped.

"SHUTUP! WHAT DO **YOU** KNOW!?!?!! DON'T TRY TO LECTURE ME ABOUT SOMETHING YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" Inuyasha jumped from his tree in front of Miroku.

"What brought this whole thing on anyway!?" he demanded.

"I think you might need some help Inuyasha."

"Help with what!?"

"Why your relationship with Kagome of course." He grinned that griny grin. The kind of griny grin that makes you think '_this dudes up to no good!'_

Inuyasha blushed partly out of anger and embarrassment "and who says I need your help with that!?"

"But you admit there is one. Is there not, and it looks to me its not turning out to well." Miroku sighed as he gazed at his fingertips lazily, knowing he was winning the little argument.

Inuyasha's blood was boiling now. "ITS NOT LIKE I NEED YOUR HELP! I CAN HANDLE WHATEVER IS GOING ON BY MYSELF!!"

"Oh can you?"

"YEAH!"

"Ok then, I'll make you a deal. If you can do one thing to make Kagome happy without getting "sat", I will leave you alone. But if you do not, you have to let me tutor you."

"TUTOR!?"

"That's right, **Tutor.**" He stated nice and boldly. "**You**, especially have no skill what so ever in the art of womanizing."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A DAMN WOMANIZER!"

"Worry not my friend, that's not my intention at all, only to improve your skills of…..uh….lets call it 'flattering.' "

"Keh! I aint' gonna 'flatter' Kagome, if that's what your talkin' about!" He pointed his finger in the monks face his cheeks still red.

"I never said you had to flatter her, that's only if you loose." He said raiseing his eye brows in a cocky way. He knew it was impossible for Inuyasha to be un-sat for the WHOLE day. Why, he got 'sat' about twice a day as a matter of fact. He had this deal in the bag.

"Your not a chicken are you?" Miroku purposely added knowing that there was no way he would not accept the challenge know.

"I AINT NO CHICKEN! DON'T THINK THAT'S GONNA WORK ON ME!"

"Alright then **scardy cat."**

Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly as if pouting and through his head to the side "Nuh-uh! I ain't fallin for it Miroku."

Dare he say it? **Dare he say it!?**...YES! it was worth it! It was so worth it all! He had to say it, even if he did get smacked it to ground.

"Ok….mutt face."

He saw Inuyasha head flinch and his ears tweak. His face suddenly became a dark eerie shadow. He saw red fumes form around him. Inuyasha had finally snapped.

"**FINE!! I'LL TAKE YOUR CHALLENGE MONK!!! WITHOUT GETTING 'SAT' EITHER, JUST WATCH ME!"**

Miroku didn't get smashed to the ground but he did get quit a few large lumps on his head. It wasn't quit the consequence he expected. Could it be that Inuyasha, perhaps just a little bit, actually wanted to do this?

Fixing out his robes he said adjusting his throat. "Ok so, you have to do something for Kagome before sundown without getting 'sat' if you loose, I get to tutor you, and if you win I leave you alone. Deal?"

"Keh! Fine then, deal!" he said shaking Miroku's out-stretched hand firmly. Hand shakes were never really his style though.

The "loves monks" plan was in motion.

Step 1: Get Inuyasha to loose the deal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well I hoped you all enjoyed, I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would. It's hard when 3 other people wanna use the computer as well. Mostly by computer hogging brother.

PLEASE REVIEW! OH AND ONE MORE OTHER IMPORTANT THING!

**If there are cosplayers out there can help me learn how to cosplay, I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!** It something I really wanna start doing but the problem is I don't know how!

Ok so stay tuned for Chapter 5! I have no clue the next time I'll be able to but ill try to as soon as I can!


	5. Can Opener

Ello! I'm back sorry the internet as been down, and I had no way of getting on! I was dieing for 4 days! No Internet whatsoever!...so I just watched my friends Inuyasha second season box set! Tee hee and drew some pita ten pictures.

Oh and Also terribly sorry for all the ppl who have been waiting for me to update The Shikon jewel and Inuyasha's feelings. But I got kinda caught up with this story and maybe having a teeny weenie bit of a writers block. Heh heh….maybe I should stop saying sorry and actually try to update sigh

JUST REVIEW I ONLT GOT 8 SO FAR! So it would be nice if you could encourage other people to read this story so I can get a bit more reviews, it would inspire me to write more ya know.

…………………………………………………

Chapter 5

Can Opener

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The young samurai's eyes glitter and his cheeks flushed red.

"Oh! I'm so existed! To see Kagome out of such pain will surely be breath-taking!"

He stared up at the blue sky with only a few clouds blocking its bright tender shine.

"aaaah….such a beautiful day to. So much fresh air to think with." _'If only Kagome was here to share it with me though.'_

He sighed heavily. Now only if he could think of just what he was going to do. He grabbed his chin and tapped his toe and he sat against a large oak tree. Hmmm…..a way to make Kagome happy. A way to make her enjoy her life here more. A way to get her away from that rude selfish person and into his arms.

Hmmmm……

Then suddenly it clicked, it clicked like when Kagome tapped her shoes, or when Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga. Would he really go that far though? No! it was worth it! As a matter of fact he had dreamed about doing "it' since he had first met Kagome, he even dreamed about it in his fantasies.

Now only if he could get Kagome alone without that Inuyasha around, and that seemed almost impossible.

Little did he know, it **was** going to be impossible.

…..

Inuyasha made a huge entrance into the hut where Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo sat. He stomped his foot totally confident, hmph! How could it be that hard! Make Kagome happy about something, no biggy!

He sat down with a grunt and…and….uuuhhh…..basically lost it.

Wait! How the hell was he going to make Kagome happy? He had no clue! He'd rather choke on a bone then smile, how the heck was he going to make someone else smile, and on top of that not get sat till the sun went down!

It was still bright as a brut outside, sundown was hours away! So he basically had to try and not be 'sat' for the ENTIRE DAY!

He began to sweat and his ears flattened. THIS **WAS** IMPOSSBALE!

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tilting her head.

"WAAAAH! What!...I-I…I mean…ummm nothing!" he stuttered and zoomed out the door as fast as he had come in.

"What's up with him?" Shippo asked petting Kirara.

"No clue." Said Kagome blinking dumbly.

"He stormed in her looking so stern and then ran off like a puppy with his tale between his legs." Said the little fox child.

"Was it something I did maybe?"

"But Kagome, you hadn't even said anything." Said Sango.

Kirara meowed and they all sighed.

….

"Not as easy as it looks is it?" the monk said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped as he paced back and forth. "This is all your fault." He sat down again with another louder grunt and sat in a pouting position.

'_Rrrrr…I really didn't think it would be this hard!'_

"So just tell me what you plan to do Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "Maybe I don't wanna tell you." He snorted.

'_He hasn't even thought of anything yet has he?'_

"Fine…" he sighed "..do what you wish, but you better hurry you don't have all day." He pushed Inuyasha up off his feet back towards the hut.

"Oh wait...you do."

Why did he ever agree to this! He was stumped! Being kind wasn't exactly something he paid attention to. He was rude and blunt and that was all there was to it. Though…there was always something different about Kagome.

When he hurt her he actually felt guilty. Never before did he feel like that, not even back then with Kikyo. It was strange, yet it felt so natural, like he was suppose to feel guilty or it would be like breaking a law.

But that still didn't help him! What was he gonna do!? Maybe he could just stand clear of Kagome until the sun went down…well that would avoid him from being sat but then how would he do anything to so called make her "Happy." This was a truly complicated situation.

And then…and then there was that stupid Akitoki! If he got to close to Kagome Inuyasha would surely do something out of hand and be punished for it. Oh, no and Koga! He would snap if he came along any time today, he always did. So really he had to do more than just one thing.

He had to do something to make Kagome happy, Not get 'sat', try to keep his temper under control, and keep Kagome away from Koga at all cost!

He sighed heavily. This was going to be one hell of a long day.

Kagome noticed Akitoki twiddling his thumbs and looking down looking awfully nervous.

"What's the matter Hojo?" she asked _'Don't tell me there's something up with him to…?'_

"Oh, well…its nothing, just thinking heh heh."

'_Well at least he's being honest about it.'_

Suddenly Inuyasha came trudging through the door as if he had been shoved.

"Hey! Damn m-" a small rock was hurled in the door and bonked him on the head to silence him.

He rubbed his head and growled "Hey! What in the-"

BONK!

"Stop it Mi-"

BONK!

Finally Inuyasha had gotten the point to shut his mouth and sat down rubbing the tiny lumps on his head.

By now it was almost noon, which means he had wasted half of the day.

He noticed Akitoki across the room sitting next to Kagome, but a little to "next' for him. He got up and Sat down on the other side of Kagome.

The red-head was sweating a little and was trembling a bit. _'What's he thinking about?'_ Inuyasha sneered in his mind.

"How about some lunch everyone!?" Kagome said grabbing her large yellow bag and dragging it to the middle of the room.

"Hmm…now let's see here." She mumbled fumbling around in her bag.

"We had ramen last night so how about…. Ah ha! Here we go." She pulled out a gray can. "Well, it's a little different but here's some mushroom soup!" she said observing the can and reading the label again.

"I don't even know why we would have this, grandpas allergic to mushrooms." She said placing the can down and digging in her bag again.

"Man, I don't have a can opener."

"Let me try Kagome." Said Akitoki jumping from his spot over to Kagome's bag.

He tried to twist the lid and poked at the top. "Wow, this is difficult, I'm sorry Kagome."

"Oh it's ok Akitoki only something really sharp can get it open."

Kagome head popped up. Duh! Inuyasha's claws!

She smiled "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" he said

"Could you-"

Miroku pounced in front of Kagome.

"No wait!"

"What is it Miroku?"

"I-I'm…I'm allergic to mushrooms!" he shouted.

"Keh! Since whe-" Miroku hit Inuyasha with his staff and Inuyasha fell to the floor. "GAH!"

"Really?"

"Yes it's true, they make me fall terribly ill." Said the monk, placing a hand on his chest and putting a sick look on his face.

"Oh well I guess we can't have this." She said picking up the can and placing it back in her bag.

"Um, I know! How about some of Kaede's delicious dumpling stew?"

"Hey that's a good idea Miroku! I think she's out in the fields with some children, I'll go ask her." Said Kagome "I'll be right back ok?" she said and vanished outside the bamboo door.

'_Phew that was a close one'_ Miroku huffed taking a huge breath.

"awwww, and I sure was looking forward to Kagome's cooking." Akitoki said in a disappointed tone.

Inuyasha shot up but growled at Miroku "WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU KEEP HITTING ME DAMNIT!"

"I'm allergic to them Inuyasha." He said plainly.

"You are not! You made that up! And you Akitoki, stop it with that stupid act! It's just some damn soup, and its nothing to look forward to, or get disappointed about! There's nothing special about it at all!" he shouted practically in his face.

"What are you saying? Of course it is. I would be glad to eat Kagome's cooking everyday. It's a blessing. She's so kind, and I envy the man who is served to her meals all the time. But I know it makes Kagome happy to see people enjoy her food, so I try to appreciate it as much as I can."

Inuyasha stood still at a loss of words. He turned his head to the side and grunted like he always did when he did know what to say anymore.

He folded his arms and sat down again. So…so that what was why he did it. That was why he made such a fuss over silly food. Not to be a suck up. He did it…he did it to make Kagome happy. A stupid little thing like that actually made Kagome happy? How did he not realize that before?

Miroku stared at the solemn looking Inuyasha. _'I do feel bad for him, but I still can't him win the deal, it is for his own good, he'll never realize how to properly treat someone dear to him if I don't.'_

He placed his staff on his shoulder in his lap and closed his eyes.

'_Even such a thing as opening that can for lady Kagome would have made her happy.'_

Everyone seemed to stay quite and the tension between Inuyasha and Akitoki was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"_Arrgh!...this isn't helping! I've already wasted more than half the day and I still don't know what to do.'_

He stood up and started toward the door.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?"

"Outside. What does it look like? It's to crowded in here." He said tossing aside the door to walk through.

Miroku peeked out the door and waited until he was clear out of sight. He quickly followed suit.

"Hm? Where are you going Miroku?"

"Oh just some fresh air, Inuyasha's right it's a bit crowded in here."

"Oh, alright then."

'_Inuyasha must have gone to Kagome, I know it.'_

When he finally arrived to the fields he tried to stay out of sight and hid in a bush. He had to admit he was a bit relived at the sight he saw.

For when he peeked his head over the bush he saw Inuyasha face first in the ground and small crater surrounding him.

………………………………..

Well I hope you all know what that means.

snicker …..Inuyasha…………….LOST!!!!

BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAA!

Aw man and only if he could have lasted a hour or so more, but ya'll should be glad! Tee hee that means the story gets better and funnier and more fluffy! Mmmmmmmmmmm…fluffy. Lol. Oh and if ya didn't realize it for you slower ones Miroku was trying to make Inuyasha lose, that's why he said he was allergic to the mushrooms.

Oh and I guess Sango, Shippo and Kirara disappeared during this chapter, heh heh, I forgot about them.

Hope you liked it please review and tell me what you thought k? and forgive me if there are any spelling errors i didnt look for them much this time.


	6. Practice and Caring

Awwww, I'm sorry for the long wait ya'll! I REALLY TRULY AM!!! YA SEE so much has been going on, and I don't just mean Christmas, and I guess I haven't been in the up most moods to write, it's a long story though.

I Know you all have been asking for updates and I'm sorry I kept you all waiting…anyway here is CHAPTER 6! Yay! Even I'm excited! I miss writing this one.

……………………………

Chapter 6

Practice and Hibernation

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha growled and stuffed his arms in his sleeves.

"My god Inuyasha, I was gone for less than 5 minutes and you go and get yourself sat." Miroku patted Inuyasha on the head playfully. Inuyasha slapped Miroku's hand away and growled at him.

"By the way, what did you do anyway?"

Inuyasha frowned and role his eyes looking up.

_Inuyasha was running into the fields were Kagome had been. She was standing across from Kaede and a few children were running around her, tugging at her blouse and giggling while she smiled. Suddenly the smell of flowers and pollen filled his nose, he growled. They had the smell of wolf on them._

_He ran up to her side and glared an evil glare at the side if her head were the flowers were placed._

"_And where'd you get those!?" he snorted._

"_Hm?" she piped turning her head. "Oh these? There uh…Kaede gave them to me." _

"_You liar! I smell that wolf all over those flowers, there from that damn Koga!"_

"_And what of it!? He's just being nice! Unlike you!"_

"_What the hell was he doing here!?"_

_Kagome put her hands on her hips but tried not to look to harsh. "He said him and his tribe are getting ready to hunt food for the winter season so he'll be gone for awhile…" she paused and twiddled her fingers as she stared at the ground "So…h-he's going to be visiting more often for the next few days."_

"_WHAT!!!"_

_It's just for a few days Inuyasha, after that he'll be gone for a few months. So just calm down ok? I know you and Koga don't get along, but cant you just-"_

_Inuyasha balled his fist "Calm down! With that smelly flee bitten wolf around, and those dumb, stinking flowers!" he shouted and swatted them out of her hair leaving them to fall on the dusty ground._

_Kagome gasped and stared down at the poor mangled flowers that had been given to her. There petals that were once so bright and yellow, were now brown and dirty. She bowed her head and her bangs covered her face forming a dark shadow._

"_Inuyasha...SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!"_

"Keh! What does it matter how, I lost ok?" he snorted and leaned back against the tree.

Hmmm, so step 1 was completed, and now it was on to step 2: Inuyasha's lessons.

"So you're still going on with the deal?" Miroku pondered.

Inuyasha grunted.

"AH! Wonderful!" The monk clapped his hands together. "Let's get started!"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, and he stood up in a flash "W-wait…your not gonna make me do anything stupid are you Monk?"

Miroku scratched his cheek with his pointer finger "Well…no…of course not, eh heh heh…" he knew that little chuckle probably didn't help convince Inuyasha, considering his suspicions were already high.

"No funny stuff Miroku! Just what we agreed on!" he said right up in his face, grabbing his robes.

"O-oh trust me Inuyasha…" he turned his head "…I would never even think about doing such things, this is a serious situation after all."

…

"Hmph!" the young school girl grunted, making a curl on her bangs bounce. "What a jerk." Kagome sat on a hill, and the breeze ran through her raven tresses, it was getting cold, spring was coming to an end, and she was still wearing that silly green skirt.

She folded her knees to her side and looked at the ripped and rusty flowers in her hand. She should have known what was coming when Inuyasha saw them, but it still got her upset. I mean what was she to do? The guy was in love with her for Pete sake. (Koga I mean) she couldn't have just said _"Neh, I don't want 'em."_

She new how it felt being cast aside by someone you love, she didn't want that to happen to anyone else. She rubbed the tip of her finger on a petal; it was still so silky and soft.

She sighed, oh if only Inuyasha would give her flowers.

"Pfft, yeah right he's too proud to do that." She frowned "bet he'd do it if Kikyo asked him." She huffed, she crumpled the flower up in her fist, hearing the small crunch of it petals snapping and pinching. She threw it to the ground, and lifted her foot to step on it. Her eyes softened, she…she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Who cared what Inuyasha thought. What did it matter to him that Koga gave her some silly little flower. If He was so jealous and protective of her, why couldn't he just tell her why? She thought Inuyasha had at least some feelings for her but she honestly wasn't sure in what way. _'Does he even care?'_

She lowered her chin down into her knees and pulled her legs close to her. She could feel her eyebrows slant, and the watery droplets swell in he eyes. She closed her eyes to stop them, and try to make them soak back in. She pushed her red cheeks into her lap even farther hiding her face completely.

"Doesn't he care if I'm happy?"

…

"K-k-k-kago…gom-m-me…" he huffed and his heart was pounding "W-w-w-w-illll…y-youuuu..y-you…" The small red head boy fell to the ground. His head felt so light, he couldn't stand up anymore.

'_No, I have to do this!'_ he shot back up and knelt down on one knee, Looking at the twig bush in front of him. He closed his eyes determined and focused.

"K-k-kagome? W-w-will….willllllllllllLLLLL!!!!!" oh it was no use he just couldn't get it out.

He thought until he had a chance to get Kagome away from Inuyasha that he should at least practice, but that seemed even harder! He stood up and stared disappointed at the bush, but received nothing back.

He bonked himself on the head "OOOOh! If I can't even say it to a stupid bush, how will I say it to her!?"

He decided to give it a rest for awhile, he was getting too tired from all his sweating and panicking. He wiped his forehead…wow….he really had been sweating.

Maybe he should go and cool off somewhere, it was a windy day, but no wind really came in through the deep forest.

"Ah! Maybe I should go see Ms. Kagome!" he held his fist and his cheeks turned pink. "Maybe she's made that dumpling soap by now."

…

"Now, first thing is first Inuyasha." Miroku paced back and forth. Inuyasha watched him.

He turned and faced him "You must apologize to Kagome."

"Apologize for what!?" he snapped leaning forward from the tree.

"I don't know, whatever you did to Kagome. You won't tell me so…"

"And how do you know I did anything!?"

"If you did nothing Kagome wouldn't have 'sat' you." Miroku said raising a brow.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Miroku stopped it with his hand. "ah ah ah, no talking back to your **tutor** now." He snickered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Phew! Well there's chapter six, and please I really would like more reviews, I love that I'm getting reviews for The shikon Jewel and Inuyasha's feelings but I would just really like more for this one, cuz I work real hard on this one its kinda a one-shot cuz I don't edit it in a notebook first so I work harder on this story and im going to start doing that with my other story. But anyway HOPED YOU ENJOYED! PLEZ REVIEW!!!!!!! hope it wasnt to short...sniff

Tee hee what's Miroku up to? What's Akitoki up to!? And don't forget about Kagome's date with Hojo! CHAOS IS ON THE WAY!!!


End file.
